That Voice
by Lady Dissonance
Summary: In a moment of weakness, Suzaku and Zero somehow end up in a rather strange situation. Which wouldn't be too awful if it hadn't caused a misunderstanding that would change Suzaku and Lelouch's bond forever. (Lelouch x Suzaku Slash. Rated M for yaoi.)
1. Voice of Zero

"So. I've finally caught you."

Suzaku tried to open his eyes, only to realize that they already were open. Damn. Zero had blindfolded him. Suzaku jerked his hands against the bonds holding them together in vain; they were too strong for him to break and too tight to slip out of.

"What do you want, Zero?"

Suzaku thrashed his head as best he could to try and loose the blindfold but it was futile. He desperately wished he could; the way Zero's voice sounded suggested that his mask was off. After struggling against his bonds a bit more, he finally settled into his chair and waited, tensed, for whatever Zero had planned.

"I'll kill you, bastard! I'll kill you for Euphie! Shit!"

He gritted his teeth and waited for a response. It took a minute, as if the terrorist had been contemplating what to do about the situation.

Zero—Lelouch—meanwhile, watched with satisfaction as the realization that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon finally got through Suzaku's head. This time he'd make sure and convert Suzaku to his side. Suzaku was in a lot of danger and if Lelouch could only convince him to be a double agent, nobody would go after him. Lelouch could watch his back while the Britannia army watched his front. That way his childhood friend could be safe.

"My, my, aren't we feisty. I only want to bring you over to my side, Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch's voice sounded much more confident than he felt. He sort of hated the smug overtone it carried but that was the way Zero's voice was supposed sound in times like these. Right?

"Ha. And what the hell makes you think I'll join a murdering terrorist like you?"

Suzaku's voice shook in pure—anger? Or was it really hatred? Lelouch knew he shouldn't take it personally but the way Suzaku's voice trembled with some horrible emotion pierced his chest. Suzaku shouldn't feel this way. Not towards Lelouch. But since he wasn't Lelouch right now—since he was Zero…

"Please. We both want to make the world a better place."

He'd tried the tactic before so he wasn't really surprised when Suzaku screeched something about Euphie making the world better and struggled again. Lelouch's jaw clenched and in two strides he was over to the chair Suzaku sat in. He placed one hand on either side of the chair and held it down so it wouldn't rock back and forth.

By this point, Suzaku was almost in hysterics about being so close to the man who killed his precious Euphie and not being able to do anything. His nails scored marks into the wood of the chair and the thick rope started burning his torso as he struggled. At this rate, he'd seriously injure himself.

"Give up on the dead. Focus on the living! Yes, I took your precious Euphie…" Lelouch's throat tightened for a second before he faked a cough and continued. "But if you continue denying my requests, I'll…"

He had no idea what to say. What do you say to a man who's lost everything? And there was no way Lelouch would threaten his classmates or Nunally—even as Zero he loved them.

"I'll take your precious Lelouch vi Britannia." The shock of what he'd said hit him almost harder than Suzaku. He felt his insides give way in disgust at the fact that he'd stated his real last name and connection to the corrupt bastards who'd taken away everything.

Suzaku's whole body had frozen for a moment, and then all of a sudden he gave the biggest shudder Lelouch had ever seen. When the shudder was finished he began trembling and beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"How did you—how? No one knows that! How can you—" Suzaku's voice shook, Lelouch noted. The Zero half noted this with satisfaction but Lelouch felt his heart pang. Honestly, how could Suzaku care so much about someone he'd been childhood friends with? They hadn't even done much together since children. With Suzaku helping Britannia and Lelouch helping the rebels…

"I know many things. I've kept a close eye on you, Kururugi. Heh. How amusing that the young prince is still alive."

Suzaku continued trembling and said nothing. Lelouch wondered how far he should go. Using himself to make Suzaku join him seemed conceited. Suzaku really wouldn't go that far for a childhood friend. There was no way! Right?

"And how pathetic. That such a worthless spawn of the enemy is still living. Ha! And doing nothing to aid either side. That boy is a pathetic coward who deserves to know the pain and humiliation of living! Living such a soft life… I will drive him into the ground and cause him to suffer like no other. I have no respect for people who choose to not choose a side! Miserable coward, hiding like the rat he is. I'll—"

"Shut the hell up! What do you know?"

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise. Suzaku shouldn't stick up for him. Lelouch was only talking about what he thought of himself before he got the Geass.

"Lelouch is _not_ a coward. And you think his life is soft? He's suffered more than anyone I know! And yet he still maintains that calm façade and does everything in his power to provide for his sister and the people he loves. And he _does_ have a side you bastard! What would someone who's never even talked to him know? He has a side but he's going to change the world in his own way, one different from yours! Just because he isn't surrounded by death and destruction from the fighting he's done, doesn't make him someone who won't change the world! He _will_ change the world! I believe in him! I believe in that man. That boy who carried his sister through carnage and death—who brought me through it safely—and didn't cry because he needed to be strong for us! That boy who—"

Suzaku's voice broke and tears streamed down his face from under the blindfold. Lelouch retracted his hands from the sides of the chair to cover his mouth. To hide his own crying.

"Don't you _dare_ do anything to him. Do you hear me? Lelouch is even more than a friend to me. He's more than family. I _love_ him! I'd die for him in a heartbeat! So don't you dare lay a single hand on him. If you so much as look at him… _I'll destroy you_!"

Tears streamed down both Suzaku and Lelouch's face. Lelouch fell to his knees on the ground, hands holding back the sobs that threatened to burst out. He'd never known he'd meant so much to Suzaku. He couldn't trust himself to speak without a shaking voice. But there was a problem here.

Suzaku was weeping huge, messy tears so brokenly that Lelouch's heart was being ripped from his chest. He needed to stop it. He needed to make his friend feel better in any way possible. But how? How do you comfort… An idea formed in his mind that was completely insane. He wasn't thinking straight but it worked with Shirley so…

He straightened up, lifting himself from the ground and taking Suzaku's face in both gloved hands.

"W-what are y-you—?"

He silenced Suzaku with a kiss. Straight on the mouth. It was wet and messy and awkward… but somehow wonderful. With Shirley it had been rather weird but with Suzaku it almost felt natural. It felt… right.

Suzaku froze and his sobs stopped. His hips bucked up in an attempt to get Lelouch off of him. Lelouch's hands tangled in Suzaku's hair and pulled his face closer.

"Su…zaku…" Lelouch moaned against the other boy's lips. Suddenly, Suzaku stopped struggling.

"Must… resist…"

He struggled again a little, but it was getting feebler by the second. Lelouch deepened the kiss, tongue sliding into Suzaku's mouth hungrily and aggressively.

"Nnn." A small moan of pleasure escaped Lelouch's lips and suddenly Suzaku's will seemed to plummet.

"Voice… making me… ahh…" Suzaku's words dissolved into a moan and suddenly his tongue was tangled with Lelouch's, his lips consuming Lelouch's with a fiery passion that surprised the both of them.

The Zero side of Lelouch suddenly caught hold of itself and Lelouch leapt back from Suzaku as if the boy had just burst into flames. What the hell was he thinking in a place like this? Any member of the resistance could just walk in and see them. But…

Suzaku was panting heavily, his cheeks flushed and his hair thrown messily around his head. He was damn sexy.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku panted out.

Lelouch's cheeks flushed and his eyes widened in distress. Suzaku couldn't know from just a kiss, right? There was no way!

"D-did you enjoy… my… my show?" Lelouch was so flustered he could barely get the words out. The corners of Suzaku's mouth tightened and he began to speak, his voice gaining strength.

"Not at all. You're even more… disgusting than I… thought. But if it'll make you leave Lelouch alone… Will you?"

Lelouch's cheeks deepened in colour at the word disgusting. His pride wounded, he needed to feel in control. Time to take things to the next level then. He closed the gap between him and Suzaku and slid his hands up Suzaku's thighs, eliciting a shiver from the other boy. Who was suitably aroused, Lelouch noted with a small sense of victory.

"Your body doesn't seem to agree. Su~ Za~ Ku~" He breathed the boy's name into his ear in the deepest growl he could manage. According to Suzaku's… manhood… he sounded very sexy.

"It's… y-your…" Suzaku's hips seemed to be rising of their own accord, as if searching for Lelouch's body. Lelouch marveled at the control he had. He lowered himself onto Suzaku's hips and began grinding slowly, feeling his own manhood grow harder at the whimpers of pleasure coming from Suzaku.

"My what?" Lelouch panted, pressing himself against Suzaku and sliding along his body slowly. Both of them gasped as lightening tingles spread from their hips to their stomachs.

"V-voice…" Suzaku murmured, voice tone rising at the end as Lelouch suddenly let his slip down to Suzaku's crotch. He started rubbing Suzaku—who was incredibly hard at this point—through the cool material of his suit. It may have been torture to Suzaku, for Lelouch to go this slow, but it was also taking its toll on Lelouch. Suzaku's whimpers and moans were delicious and sent zings singing between Lelouch's legs.

"W-what about i-it?" Suzaku gave a particularly loud moan at the sound of Lelouch's voice and Lelouch couldn't take it anymore. He started tearing at the suit Suzaku was wearing, growling like an angry cat.

"Sssssssounds…" Suzaku's voice came out in a hiss as Lelouch bit down on Suzaku's neck. Suzaku's whole upper body was exposed and Lelouch couldn't stop himself from trailing bites down Suzaku's torso to his nipples, which Lelouch rubbed gently between his teeth.

"Hnnn…" Suzaku's hips bucked upwards into Lelouch's body and Lelouch started tearing at the bonds on Suzaku's wrists—he needed to get the suit off of Suzaku's arms to get at the bottom half of his body.

"S-sounds… l-like…"

When the bonds were finally free, it seemed neither boy realized Lelouch's mistake. Or even cared at that point. Suzaku, without even removing his blindfold, helped Lelouch strip off the rest of his suit. The sensual feel of the gloved hands against his skin drove him crazy.

Lelouch didn't bother taking Suzaku anywhere else; he laid him on the floor and his mouth started moving lower and lower on Suzaku.

"Sounds l-like… w-what?" He murmured around a mouthful of Suzaku's skin. Suzaku reached down and buried his hands in Lelouch's hair.

"A-and… h-hair… feels l-like…" He kept giving these sharp tugs to Lelouch's hair, which only served to turn Lelouch on more. Lelouch started stripping his own clothes off at record pace, his member throbbing between his legs.

Suzaku suddenly tugged hard on Lelouch's hair, forcing Lelouch back up to Suzaku's face and ruining his plan of giving Suzaku an incredible pleasure. Suzaku suddenly buried his face in Lelouch's neck and inhaled deeply.

"S-smells like…"

"What?" Lelouch snapped suddenly, impatience taking hold of him for a second.

"L-Lelouch!" Suzaku cried out as a gloved hand suddenly started rubbing circles around his nipple. Lelouch shrugged and made to dip his head back down, but Suzaku stopped him suddenly.

"W-want to… h-hear…"

"Hear what?" Now Lelouch was starting to get pissed. But not for long—Suzaku had suddenly started licking down Lelouch's body with quick, hot licks until he got down to Lelouch's member. Lelouch was about to protest, but suddenly Suzaku took him in his mouth and everything else faded.

Suzaku's mouth was hot and wet, and the tongue stroking Lelouch was incredible. Abandoning all pride and precautions, Lelouch gave in to the sensation and started swiveling his hips and bucking up against Suzaku. A slow, steady pressure was building in Lelouch's stomach and his animalistic growls grew louder and louder. At the same time, in the back of his mind he dimly realized that Suzaku was jerking off to the sound of his voice.

That, combined with the fact that Suzaku had just began running his tongue along the slit in Lelouch's member, completely sent him over the edge. He cried out as the pressure in his stomach peaked and everything pleasant thing he felt focused between his legs.

"S-Suza…ku… S-Suzaku… Suzaku… _Suzaku_!"

His last shout turned into a scream in unison with Suzaku's cry of "_Lelouch_!" and they both came. He lay there, panting as Suzaku panted between his legs, both of them covered in cum. It took a while for them to recover, but Lelouch recovered first and it was a good thing; he just had time to put his mask on and half-cover himself with his discarded cape when Suzaku realized now might be a good time to remove his blindfold.

For a while, they scrutinized each other. Then Suzaku slowly reached over and grabbed hold of his suit, spitting cum onto the ground as he did so. He dropped his eyes and slowly stood up, avoiding looking at Zero. Then he walked, wobbly step by wobbly step, to the door, not bothering to put his suit on. Before opening the door, he paused and spoke without looking back.

"We never speak of this." He opened the door and took a step out before letting out a heavy sigh and speaking again. "And never, ever tell Lelouch." With that, he disappeared, leaving Lelouch lying on the floor, wondering what the hell he'd just done.

**Bonus: Lelouch's Arrive Home**

"Hey Nunally." Lelouch muttered, draping his coat on the chair and running his hand through his hair in distress. How could he face Suzaku next time they met? Well, Suzaku didn't know who he was but…

"Lelouch! I'm so glad you're home. I was getting worried about you! And where were you?"

"I was… uh…"

"Um. Lelouch, what's that smell?"

Lelouch sniffed the air questioningly and shook his head.

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary."

Nunally appraised him—it was scary how it seemed she could with closed eyes but it really did seem as if she was looking at him. Or through him.

"Come here, Lelouch."

Lelouch obeyed hesitantly, wondering if he smelled like the rebel base. Nunally had extraordinary senses to make up for her loss of sight. What if she smelled him and then Kallen and put it together and—

"Oh my."

Lelouch tensed, startled at her exclamation and expecting an admonition, when suddenly she burst into laughter.

"I knew it! I expected this would happen someday, Lelouch. I'm so happy for you!"

Lelouch frowned. What in the name of…?

"I thought it was… when you first walked in… but it's you, Lelouch so…"

"Come on, Nunally, I'm tired of people not saying what they want. Spit it out!"

His voice was gentle and teasing but he inwardly cringed at his last sentence, reminded of when Suzaku spit out his… nope, not going there.

"When you first walked in, I thought you were Suzaku because you smelled like him. Then I realized it was you and that's when I knew."

Lelouch swallowed nervously. "Knew what?"

"That other smell is one I smell a lot around married couples, especially in the morning. So I think a congratulations is in order."

Lelouch's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh no."

"Lelouch… I just want to say as your little sister… I accept you as being gay! And I totally think Suzaku and you make a wonderful couple. I always have and I approve of this. So…"

Lelouch's eyes swept over to the opening doorway in a panic, wondering who was coming in and fearing it. His thoughts raced. No Nunally! Don't say it! Don't—

"Congrats on your sex!"

Suzaku's books clattered to the ground.


	2. Prince to Princess Ball

"It's not what you think!" Lelouch yelped as Suzaku stared at Lelouch with wide eyes. "She meant sex… change!"

That snapped Suzaku out of his stupor. But his eyes seemed to widen even more. Nunally opened her mouth to speak and Lelouch abruptly stepped in front of her, brushing his fingers against the top of her hand to let her know to shut up.

"You're doing… what…" Suzaku's head tilted to one side, his expression exceptionally confused.

"Big brother is becoming a girl!" Nunally announced, apparently taking the hint and not talking about the fact that Lelouch was supposedly a non-virgin now. But wait… what he and Suzaku had done didn't count as sex did it? There hadn't actually been any… penetration… or anything of the sort. So was he actually a virgin or not? He frowned, gazing at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"—uch! Lelouch! Are you even listening to me?" Lelouch blinked and shook his head, his cheeks flushing a bit as he realized the topic of consideration was standing directly in front him. The well-endowed topic of his conversation. Lelouch's cheeks coloured even more.

"O-of course Suza—" But that brought up memories of him screaming Suzaku's name. He faked scratching his nose to try and cover up his blush. This was bad—there was no way he could even say Suzaku's name without remembering that time.

Suzaku frowned at him, giving him a questioning look. Lelouch couldn't speak for fear of stumbling over his words. Damn! At this rate Suzaku would figure everything out and the truth would come to light.

"Big brother is participating in Milly's Prince to Princess Ball. Some of the boys are supposed to dress up as girls but no one wanted to do it so Lelouch decided to. To help Milly out, you know? And he's a little embarrassed."

Lelouch stepped aside to let Suzaku see Nunally, giving her hand a thankful squeeze as he did so.

"Y-yeah."

Suzaku contemplated for a moment and then burst into laughter. "Lelouch in a dress? Ha! That'll be something to remember. I came by to study but since you're so busy having "girl time" looks like I'll have to leave. See you at the ball _Princess_ Lelouch."

Lelouch scowled but his heart wasn't in it and Suzaku knew it. Lelouch was just relieved to have an adequate excuse to give to Suzaku. Suzaku laughed and walked away, shaking his head. Lelouch heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Nunally, kneeling down and taking both of her hands in his.

"Thanks, Nunally." He murmured gently. She smiled at him and he felt his heart leap in joy at her happiness. Sadly, she crushed his in the next moment.

"You're welcome. The way you acted, it seems as if it really wasn't Suzaku. I also noticed a musty smell too, though. As if you were in an underground base or something… Brother, Zero didn't do anything to you did he? He didn't…"

Her eyes were filling up with tears and Lelouch felt his heart plummet. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him, quivering. "No, no. It's all right, Nunally. Zero didn't do anything."

Nunally suddenly leaned back. "You're lying! I can tell! Please, Lelouch, you have to tell someone. I didn't dislike him so much before but I hate him now! Doing those kinds of things to you. I'll—"

Lelouch grabbed her and pulled her into his arms again, gripping her tightly. "Nunally. I'm fine. You're… you're right. Zero did do something. But—"

"Why, Lelouch?" Nunally cried, tears beginning to leak down her face.

Lelouch's face contorted as he tried not to cry himself. He hated seeing Nunally so distressed. "He knows who we are, Nunally. But don't worry—he won't bother us! I swear! It's okay. I'm okay. It won't happen again. Just please… please don't cry…"

Nunally wrapped her arms around him and nodded, clutching tightly onto him before letting go to wipe her eyes. "I hate the thought of him touching you, big brother. Of putting his hands all over you. Of—"

Lelouch shook his head and placed a gentle finger against her lips to shush her. "It's over. Let's forget this ever happened. Now we just have to worry about not letting Suzaku know because he'd go off on a crazy suicide mission to avenge me. And we can't lose Suzaku. No matter what. Okay?"

Nunally nodded slowly, drying the last of her tears. They both sat there silently for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Nunally spoke in a hesitant voice.

"Um… big brother? I did a bad thing."

Lelouch smiled gently at her, brushing her hair back from her face and shaking his head. "No, Nunally. Nothing you do can be bad. Tell me… what did you do?"

Nunally's hands twisted around each other nervously and when she spoke he heard a mixture of remorse and something else. Something that scared him. Pity.

"The student council knew you'd say no if anyone else asked you so they employed me. Um. That thing I said to Suzaku, about you dressing up as a girl for Milly's dance? It wasn't entirely untrue."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry but… Big brother… you're going to be Princess Lulu at Milly's Prince to Princess ball tomorrow."

* * *

Suzaku trembled in rage, blood rushing to his face. His fists were clenched so hard that his nails dug into his palms and made them bleed. Blood dripped onto the floor from both his palms and his lip, which he had dug his teeth into when he had first heard it. What Nunally had said to Lelouch.

He'd figured something was up for Lelouch to 'voluntarily' become a girl, so he'd stood outside of the door and listened in on Lelouch and Nunally's conversation in hopes of hearing some clue as to how to break Lelouch's incredible will to stay manly. If someone could make Lelouch dress as a girl, they could make him do anything.

That was when he'd heard what that bastard had done to Lelouch. It was true that Suzaku hadn't joined him but… to go so far as to do that to Lelouch… As soon as possible, Suzaku was going to charge back into Zero's base and destroy him. The only reason he hadn't done it before was because he'd been afraid for Lelouch. But now… after _this_… After Zero laid those filthy hands on _his_ Lelouch…

Tomorrow. After the ball. If he skipped the ball, people would wonder what was going on and it may get back to the military. If they caught Zero and he told them about the fact that Lelouch vi Britannia was still alive, it would be all over for Lelouch and Nunally. That damn coward had Suzaku backed into a corner and he knew it. But even so… even though it was most likely suicide… after the ball tomorrow…

"_Bastard!_" Suzaku yelled to the empty hall after he heard Lelouch and Nunally leave, Lelouch sounding unusually subdued and quiet. "_I'll kill you!"_

* * *

Lelouch stared into the mirror, aghast. His face burned bright red and he whipped around to glare at Milly. "I can't go out there looking like this!"

Milly grinned sideways at him, covering her mouth to stifle a laugh. "But Nunally asked you to, Princess Lulu."

The colour of Lelouch's face deepened and he hung his head and shame. Suddenly, a knock at the door sent him lunging for the nearest thing to cover himself with. Milly grabbed him from behind and called out, "Come in~!" in a singsong voice.

"N-no! Don't!" Lelouch cringed as the door opened and Shirley stepped in. She opened her mouth to speak and then seemed as if she couldn't get it closed. She looked Lelouch from head to toe about three times and then buried her hands in the side of her hair, silly anger forming on her face.

"Lulu! This is so not fair! You're the prettiest one in this whole school! There's not a girl here who even comes close to you." Lelouch gave her the death glare and turned back to glare into the mirror.

Milly had gone to the nines with his costume. A deep purple dress to match the colour of his eyes seemed to narrow out his form—the corset she'd forced on him making it even more girly. When the dress reached his hips, it puffed out and swirled along down to the tops of his feet, where it became an even darker shade of purple and gave depth to the overall look. He'd absolutely refused high heels but his shoes were still girly—flat, impractical shoes covered in sparkles.

But that was nothing compared to what she'd done to his face. Makeup. She actually hadn't put much on but the way she'd applied it accented his high cheek bones and lengthened his eyelashes. His eyes also seemed larger and more vulnerable. That's it, that's what he looked like—vulnerable. He hated it. He wanted to rip the lacy gloves that came up to his elbows off and shake every single person in the student council until they foamed at the mouth.

Another girl stepped into the room—or rather, another boy. Rivalz. Oh dear god, what had they done to the poor boy?

"Rivalz…" Lelouch muttered in pity at the pained expression on his face and the way he was trying to breathe through the corset. They'd caked even more makeup on Rivalz—because his face wasn't as girly, Milly said. But Rivalz suddenly straightened up a bit and smiled at Milly. It had been decided that the girls on the student council would dress as guys and go with the guys dressed as girls. Well, at first anyway.

Suzaku would've helped but Milly had protested, saying that he was a knight and it would be way too embarrassing for him. It sounded rather fishy, especially at the way she'd jumped to make him and Lelouch partners. So now, Rivalz was going with Milly, Nina was dressing as a boy and going with Shirley, and Lelouch was going with Suzaku. It wasn't fair. They had enough guys to go with the girls so why did Suzaku get to stay a guy? Lelouch definitely would've protested if anyone but Nunally asked him to do it. Damn that student council president. She knew his weak spot too well.

"Is everyone ready?" A voice drifted from out in the hall. Suzaku. Lelouch clenched his jaw, determined not to blush again. He was Zero, high commander of the—

"Princesses!"

Milly, who was already in costume and who made a fabulous looking boy, finished Lelouch's costume by jamming a wig of long pink hair on top of his own hair. Lelouch stomped out of the room angrily, muttering under his breath.

"Let's get this over with!" He huffed, ready to punch out anyone who dared try and tell him how pretty he looked as a girl. There was a collective gasp from the rest of the council who hadn't seen him, and everyone stared. He would've crossed his arms and muttered "Yeah, yeah" if he hadn't caught the expression on Suzaku's face.

Suzaku's cheeks had flushed bright red and he looked absolutely stunned, as if he'd been hit by a truck. His eyes were huge and his breath started to come out in quick gasps. He turned away from Lelouch, covering his mouth with a hand.

"W-what should I do? H-he's so… _b-beautiful_… He looks like…"

Lelouch crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. The other members of the student council were trying—and failing miserably—to conceal their laughter as Suzaku started slapping the sides of his face. Not amusing.

"Suzaku, you do know we can all _hear you_, right?" Lelouch growled, his eyes narrowing further. Suzaku nodded and flushed deeper.

"Uh… R-right. Yes." He nodded and a determined expression formed on his face. "I will protect you with my life, my lady. I am yours to command. Your knight!"

Lelouch brought his palm to his face, shaking his head in embarrassment not just for himself but for Suzaku. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Of course, the student council president had to have the most elaborate ball with the whole "men escort the ladies down the stairs." Suzaku offered Lelouch his arm and, after an annoyed glare, Lelouch took Suzaku's arm and they made their way to the top of the stairs.

* * *

Suzaku kept glancing sideways at Lelouch, as much as he tried to stop. They were standing at the top of the stairs alone—Milly and Rivalz had just gone ahead down the stairs. Suzaku was trying hard to play the role of the proud, loyal knight. It was incredibly hard just being this close to Lelouch though—and not only because Suzaku's incredibly strong self-control was wavering at the scent of Lelouch after Suzaku's… encounter… with someone else who smelled like that. Wait… Zero had smelled like Lelouch and Lelouch had smelled like Zero. So that meant… Zero had been with Lelouch before him and Suzaku had… had…!

"My knight… is there a problem?"

Suzaku jumped and glanced down at Lelouch, quickly looking away as he realized he had broken his promise to himself. He had only looked for a second but it was bad enough. Lelouch had been peering up at him through long eyelashes looking, besides his eye colour, like a coy Euphie. Their delicate noses, their high, royal cheekbones, and their large, vulnerable eyes. The difference was their air—Euphie had exuded innocence, purity and love whereas Lelouch exuded some dark, mysterious emotions. Lelouch was almost like a broken version of Euphie. Maybe that was why Suzaku had loved Euphie so much…

"Well? You haven't answered. Answer your princess, Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch seemed amused as he leaned into Suzaku's side and breathed into Suzaku's ear seductively. He rested one of his delicate hands on Suzaku's shoulder.

Before Suzaku knew what he was doing, he had grabbed hold of Lelouch's hand and spun him so Lelouch was face to face with him. Their noses almost touched. "Don't push me Lelouch." He growled. "I meant it when I said I'd be your knight."

Lelouch's eyes were wide and the look of surprise on his face was priceless—Lelouch was hardly ever surprised. "But I don't want you playing me like this. A knight must protect his charge at all times and in order to protect you I need you to be serious. I am yours to command from now on. Because you are…"

His voice was quiet but he lowered it to a whisper and pulled Lelouch right up against him to whisper in Lelouch's ear. "Lelouch vi Britannia. A royal prince of the Britannia family."

Lelouch shoved Suzaku back as if Suzaku had burned him. His face was bright red and a look of intense anger flitted across his face. "What brought this on, Suzaku? We're friends!"

Suzaku lowered his gaze, trying not to let his desire for his 'friend' surface. "Maybe it's time I stopped being your friend and started being your knight… your highness."

Lelouch stumbled back as if he'd been slapped, face horrified. Suzaku, realizing what he'd just said, reached for Lelouch but Lelouch flinched away… and tripped over his dress. "Shit!" Lelouch's eyes flickered to Suzaku's for a moment before he tumbled over the balcony. He looked terrified.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku threw himself over the balcony without a second thought. The ground rushed up quick to meet them and Suzaku reached out to try and grab Lelouch. Luckily, with his knight's reflexes he was able to reach his friend and land rolling to take most of the impact away. When they stopped rolling, Suzaku was hovering over Lelouch on his hands and knees.

"Lelouch, are you oka—"

"Shut up."

It was only then that Suzaku realized that Lelouch was trembling. And there were tears gathered in his eyes that he was desperately trying to blink back.

"Le… louch…" Suzaku murmured in surprise.

"Don't you dare try and break off our friendship. Don't you dare take that away from me! I renounced my family. I did! So if you try using that wretched excuse for a family—those people who took everything from me and Nunally—to take this away, I'll… I'll…" Suzaku surprised himself by leaning down and wrapping his arms around his friend.

"I understand. We'll always be friends, Lelouch. No matter what."

Lelouch gazed at him for a second before nodding. Then his face deepened in colour as he looked around and then looked back up at Suzaku.

"Do you think you could… please get off of me?"

Suzaku finally came to the full realization that he was sitting on Lelouch's hips. And Lelouch's face was deep in a blush and vulnerable. And… Lelouch's dress and corset were ripped from the shoulder down, exposing half of his naked chest.

"I'm sorry my lady!" Suzaku screeched and leapt off of Lelouch at once, stiffly pushing his way through the flabbergasted crowd to get some privacy so he could calm himself down. His self-control was normally impeccable but… if he had to look at Lelouch's face one more time, the problem would be so big that everyone in the crowd would see it. In more ways than one.

He didn't dare glance back; he focussed on something to cool himself down. Zero. Now that he couldn't go back to the party without embarrassing himself, he may as well do it. It was time to go after Zero and be the knight he'd told Lelouch he would be. It was time to avenge his best friend.

**Bonus: Student Council President's Anger**

"Lelouch!" Lelouch glanced up as Milly stormed over, her face made of stone. "What were you and Suzaku just talking about? Your family… you mean those poor people who tried to sell you right?"

Lelouch scratched the back of his head. Trust Milly to come up with the worst excuse _ever_. But if he didn't play along, people would start to suspect him.

"Yes." He replied evenly, standing up and brushing himself off. He gazed around the crowd haughtily, as if daring anyone to make a lewd comment. There was already a couple of wolf whistles. But the thing he kept hearing most wasn't talk about how pretty he was or anything like that. It was more like…

"He looks like…" "Yes, he does!" "My God, exactly like her!" "Was this planned?" "They must be related!" "You think?" "There's no way they couldn't be!" "Princess Euphemia!"

Lelouch backed away from the comments in horror as people all stared at him. "W-wha?" But with the wig, maybe he really did. So _that _was what had set Suzaku off! It made sense now. Milly crossed her arms over her chest, tossing her short hair (another wig) over her shoulder.

"Shut up everyone! I simply did his makeup that way. He has no relation to the princess whatsoever. I mean, it's _Lelouch_. Royal my ass."

Everyone started nodding and then the screams and "Kyaa~"s of girls started up. He shook his head just as his phone rang. "Sorry, I've got to—"

Milly gave him a swat upside the head and took his phone.

"I don't think so. How about this; for every call you make or take, we get a picture of you."

"_Fine!_ Just let me take this." He answered the phone and the whole room went silent. So not good.

"Hello… Zero? It's Kallen. Trouble here. Suzaku Kururugi has shown up in a Knightmare, demanding to see you. Should we take action or wait for him to get here?"

Suzaku was—! Looking around, Lelouch realized he wasn't there. But why had he gone back?

"I'll be right there. Don't do anything until I get there." He hung up and turned to Milly.

"I have something important to go to. Don't ask." He gave her a pointed stare until she shrugged reluctantly and nodded. But not before whipping out her phone and pointing it at him.

"Say cheese Princess Lulu! The amount of blackmail I have on you is insane. I must know every secret in your life by now!"

Lelouch gave a sarcastic grin as Milly took the photo. "You have no idea."


	3. I Want You To Want Me To Want You

Suzaku waited inside of his Knightmare, hands clenched around the controls as he waited for Zero to show up. He hadn't been able to get the Lancelot for obvious reasons so he'd 'borrowed' the old model from the school. He may not be able to take on all of the Black Knights this way but he could certainly do some bodily harm to Zero.

One of the Black Knights—Ohgi, he called himself—stood tensely at the entrance of the base, a gun pointed at Suzaku. They had an uneasy truce for the moment because Zero had told them to wait, but that didn't mean Ohgi trusted Suzaku wouldn't hurt him. Good. He wanted the Black Knights to be afraid of him. He brushed a hand across his forehead to clear the nervous sweat gathering there. Last time he'd seen Zero hadn't gone too well. It was because the bastard sounded like Lelouch and Lelouch was… What was Lelouch to him? Lelouch had called him a friend but what Suzaku felt was definitely more than friendship. Obviously deep feelings from the bottom of his heart… and sexual attraction and… yeah. He was in love with Lelouch, no point in denying it. But what did Lelouch feel for him? His eyes widened as he contemplated it. Would… would Lelouch think he was a weird gay pervert?! But he wasn't! He liked girls! …Okay, Lelouch was an exception but…

"Kururugi. Back for more?"

His attention snapped back to the figure standing at the front of the base. Instantly, Ohgi relaxed as Zero stepped in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest. Zero nodded and Ohgi went back inside, leaving the two of them alone. It would be so easy to crush Zero. He was _right there_.

"If you're thinking of hurting me, I think you should know I have a bomb planted somewhere in Lelouch's lovely home. And if I don't punch in a code every twelve hours… boom! Sadly for you, I'm the only one in the whole world who knows the code. Oh, and if you're thinking of trying to move Lelouch and darling Nunally, I have at least two Black Knights watching them all of the time who won't hesitate to kill them if they thought something suspicious was going on. So please, come out of the Knightmare so we can talk. About you. About me. About last time we saw each other. And, of course, about Lelouch."

This was it. Suzaku was completely backed into a corner. He had lost. Checkmate against an opponent he'd only just realized he was playing. How he wished he could confer with Lelouch on this—Lelouch would know exactly what kind of move to make in this situation. Instead, the only thing he could do was obey Zero. He opened the hatch of the Knightmare and climbed out, nimbly leaping on parts of the Knightmare until he reached the bottom.

"Why did you rape Lelouch?"

Suzaku was amazed at how steady his voice sounded—not only steady but confident and completely in control. With a small edge of near hysterical anger but still. It was impressive. Zero, who had been so cool and collected before, suddenly gave a start and froze as if dumbfounded.

"Wha—wha—huh?"

"You didn't think I'd find out?! Lelouch is my _best friend_! I heard him talking to Nunally and he admitted that you… that you… did _that_ to him! You goddamn bastard, I'll kill you for it!" He moved forward, fists raised and anger sparking in his eyes. Zero still stood there in shock. It took Suzaku moving forward until he stood directly in front of the coward for Zero to even react properly.

"W-why yes. I d-did. B-but… But that was before I spoke with you! And I… what am I saying? I'll do it again if you don't—" Zero cut off again as Suzaku sunk to his knees and pressed his forehead against the ground. Yeah, Suzaku was angry beyond belief and wanted to kill the monster, but he'd only realized just now the implications of what Zero had done to Lelouch. Against his will, Lelouch had been… And there he was at a ball, dressed as a girl and trying his best to shrug it off. No wonder Lelouch had been a little freaked when Suzaku was on top of him!

"Please… I'll be the person you do those things to… Just don't hurt Lelouch. He isn't like me… he's fragile. He's already been broken. If you do that to him he'll… I can't stand the thought of it. His mind will be shattered. Please. Please! No matter what, I won't let anyone touch him against his will ever again! Even me…"

Which reminded Suzaku of the fact that he'd wanted to rip Lelouch's clothes off and ravish him right there on the floor where everyone was watching. That could never happen. He'd have to be careful not to be put in those kinds of situations with Lelouch.

"Alright then." Zero muttered, beckoning Suzaku to follow him. Suzaku looked up, shocked, as Zero strode ahead of him. He ran to catch up, nervousness rising in his throat. Zero had accepted? Just like that? Wait… did that mean that right now Zero was going to…? Oh Lord. He wasn't prepared for this. But… if it saved Lelouch from this then it had to be done.

* * *

Lelouch couldn't turn around to face Suzaku; he was too shocked to do anything more than walk ahead to the room he'd had Suzaku locked up in. So Suzaku had heard everything he'd said to Nunally? And now he thought that Zero had raped Lelouch? For the love of… The situation was absolutely insane! The fact that Suzaku had bowed his head down to the ground for Lelouch…

Lelouch glanced behind him at Suzaku, who had a weird expression of fear mixed with defiance on his face. Oh… Suzaku thought that Zero was going to rape him too… no way! There was no way Lelouch would rape Suzaku! The last time they'd been together, everything had gone a little downhill but it didn't seem Suzaku had hated it all that much. Lelouch had pleasured him and he had pleasured Lelouch—that was all. But now… there was no way he could just rape his best friend! He'd never planned on hurting Suzaku in any way! The thought of even doing anything remotely close to forcing himself on Suzaku made his head spin. Not good… So his next move would be… what?

They arrived at the door to the room and Lelouch opened it, beckoning Suzaku in. Suzaku scowled at him and waltzed in, turning to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "Here? On the floor?"

Lelouch blushed under his mask, glad Suzaku couldn't see him. "Of course not! I'm not going to touch you, Kururugi. I only want you on my side. Last time was simply a fluke."

Suzaku gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling. "You seemed to enjoy it an awful lot for it to be simply a fluke."

Lelouch flushed deeper. That cocky, arrogant—!

"And I don't think you enjoyed it any less." This time it was Suzaku's turn to flush, and anger crept into his expression. He stepped up to Lelouch until they were face to face—or rather, mask to face.

"I think you should know that I hate you."

Ouch. "Well I don't hate you, Kururugi. You're much too valuable to let my emotions influence my opinion of you. I think of you as an important machine. That has some malfunctions. But those can be dealt with. You also seem to share my values and opinions, which pleases me. Even if you don't approve of my methods, you do approve of the end result right?"

Suzaku's arm came up against Lelouch's throat and he slammed Lelouch into the wall. Lelouch choked, shocked that Suzaku would have the audacity to try something like that. Suzaku leaned in close, breathing heavily in anger. "You don't get to decide how we interact. And you don't know a single thing about me. I just want you to know that, no matter what, I will never stop hating you. For Euphie. And most especially for Lelouch. And what I'm about to do has nothing to do with you."

Suzaku pressed his body along the length of Lelouch's, making Lelouch gasp. "Sto—What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Suzaku's jaw was set and his eyes were hard. As a matter of fact, his eyes weren't the only things that were hard. "This is what you want, right? And… I want this too. Not with you. But the one I want it with doesn't want the same thing. I can't do that to him. So I'll use you to satisfy my urges and you'll use me. That way, neither of us will lay a hand on him."

Lelouch felt himself growing hard as Suzaku let go of his throat, stepped back and started stripping.

Wait… Suzaku was going to use Zero (who was actually Lelouch) so he wouldn't want to use Lelouch (who was actually Zero)? The whole situation was a mess but… Suzaku stood before Lelouch, completely naked with a raging hard on. Because of… what? Because of the time when Suzaku had landed on Lelouch? Or because of the way he had pressed his body against "Zero's"? It was all very confusing. Lelouch was uncertain about what to do. Well, his head was anyway. His body knew exactly what to do, so he decided to give it a little free reign. But only because Suzaku told him to.

"Follow me." Lelouch growled. Suzaku hesitated, before following Lelouch to another door. It opened up to reveal Lelouch's—Zero's room. An impersonal bed with impersonal furniture. Lelouch rarely ever slept there because he liked sleeping in the same house as Nunally, knowing he could come to her aid if anyone tried to kidnap her in the night.

"This is… cold." Suzaku murmured as he gazed around. Lelouch knew he meant cold as in not friendly, but he turned the heater on his wall up anyway.

"I have nothing important to me." Lelouch muttered as he took his cape off. Suzaku stared at him in surprise, a trace of… pity? wariness? unbelieving? all of them? in his eyes. As he caught Lelouch watching him, his eyes quickly returned to their hard, determined expression. His cheeks were coloured a little—from standing there nakedly being observed, Lelouch guessed—but he didn't try to cover himself. He simply waited.

"Right. Well… get onto the bed on your hands and knees and face the pillow." Lelouch growled awkwardly. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He watched as Suzaku did as he asked, averting his eyes from Suzaku's rear end sticking up in the air. It was… sexy. There was no getting around it. He was growing even harder, though he'd never really considered himself gay. A blow job was one thing. Actually sticking it into another guy… but it _was_ Suzaku.

He made his way over to one of the dressers and opened it. A tie. One of those generic red things. Perfect. He glanced back over to Suzaku and gave a tiny nod before actually walking over to the bed. Suzaku's face was bright red and he was obviously embarrassed. Lelouch immediately felt bad. But even more horny. Damn.

"Tie this on tight." Lelouch ground out and tossed the tie in front of Suzaku. Suzaku picked it up and tied it tightly over his eyes, hands shaking. Well. Time to try out this sex thing everyone always talked about. Lelouch reached up and removed his mask, knowing full well it would be horrible if Suzaku suddenly decided to take off the blindfold and look at him. But he knew Suzaku well enough to know Suzaku wouldn't.

Next, he removed all of his clothes slowly. Yes, he was procrastinating and not because his body thought he should. But when he was finally fully naked (even the gloves came off) his instincts took over and he crawled onto the bed. Suzaku shrank down a little but when Lelouch slid his hands over Suzaku's back, he didn't act like he was scared. He let out a breathy little moan and Lelouch moved his hands down to Suzaku's rear. Unsure of how exactly to proceed, he leaned forward and gave Suzaku an experimental lick. Suzaku gasped a little, hands digging into the pillow.

Lelouch at least knew you were supposed to use lube or something wet to make it a little less painful, so he leaned forward and actually started teasing Suzaku with his tongue. The sounds Suzaku made were so hot he couldn't help but get into it. He started with long, slow licks and then got into quick, teasing flits of the tongue. Suzaku buried his face into the pillow, groaning in impatience. Until Lelouch got daring and actually slipped his tongue into the hole. Suzaku let out a surprised grunt which quickly turned into a long moan. He thrust back against Lelouch's mouth as if imploring Lelouch to go deeper. Lelouch leaned back, panting.

"On your back." Lelouch growled and Suzaku quickly obeyed, flipping over to expose his front. Lelouch could've taken him from behind but it would've made Suzaku feel like a dog. He wanted Suzaku to feel at least a little dignified. He examined his fingers and then made a quick decision. He slipped them into Suzaku's mouth to wet them. Suzaku, instead of acting all girly and embarrassed, bit down on Lelouch's fingers with a smirk that made Lelouch melt. Suddenly, things started getting a lot more heated and frantic.

Lelouch tore his fingers from Suzaku's mouth and pushed his middle finger up into Suzaku, causing the boy to squirm and growl. Another finger went in that made Suzaku arch up with an aggressive yell. A third had him digging his fingers into Lelouch's back and pulling Lelouch to him. Lelouch's felt pressure building up inside of him, but he didn't make a move yet. Instead, he tried moving his fingers around inside of Suzaku. Suzaku was hot and tight inside, and every movement Lelouch did made him buck up and moan. It was absolutely fascinating and a huge turn on to have such control over Suzaku's body. At one point, he seemed to have hit an erogenous zone; Suzaku gasped and squirmed against his fingers as if trying to recreate the feeling.

At that point, Lelouch couldn't hold it in anymore and quickly removed his fingers, spitting on them and slicking himself up with spit. In one fluid movement, he entered Suzaku and a whole new world of pleasure. He started rocking up and down slowly at first, then with mounting speed. He could feel himself beginning to climax and he dipped his head down, stifling his moans in Suzaku's neck. Suzaku clung onto him, hands buried in his hair, as they both climaxed with shouts. It was incredible. Miraculous. Lelouch's mind went completely blank with pleasure and he cried out Suzaku's name. It was completely different even from the last time. He could get use to this.

Afterwards, Lelouch collapsed onto Suzaku's chest, sweating and trembling from the exertion. Who ever knew that sex was so tiring—so much work? Of course, Suzaku was quite athletic so he wasn't nearly as tired. He extricated himself out from underneath Lelouch, wincing a little and clutching his lower back. He made to get up then winced again and lay back down. For a bit, they lay there panting like the last time. Then Suzaku spoke in a quiet, even tone.

"This doesn't change a thing."

Lelouch pulled the blanket over his head as Suzaku got up and removed the blindfold, limping to the doorway, probably to go back and grab his clothes then leave.

"I hate you."

Lelouch nodded from under the blanket, feeling the beginnings of a deep guilt claw at his heart.

"I know."

**Bonus: Lelouch's Thoughts**

Lelouch was lying on his own bed back home with Nunally and gazing at the ceiling, thinking. It had finally occurred to him to ask himself just what he meant to Suzaku. Suzaku defended him with his life, stuck up for him against everyone, offered his own body in place of Lelouch's, had sex with an enemy to prevent himself from scaring Lelouch with his passion, and screamed out Lelouch's name during sex.

It had to be love. But… obviously Suzaku didn't love him the way a man loved a woman. Suzaku loved him but he wasn't 'in love' with him that way. So Suzaku must've loved him like a really good friend. And the reason Suzaku was so attracted to him… He looked like Euphie. It was so obvious yet so heartbreaking. Suzaku wasn't gay; Lelouch knew that. He was simply a loyal, kind friend who was attracted to someone who looked like his dead lover_. Because_ they looked like his dead lover. Like any normal, _straight_ guy.

Which, of course, meant that Lelouch didn't stand a chance in hell of being with him. Especially now that Suzaku had practically sworn that he wouldn't even touch Lelouch. Lelouch had to admit that it was thrilling when he acted as Zero and Suzaku and him had sex. But thrilling was all it was. Because Suzaku didn't love Zero—it was only all physical. The whole mess made Lelouch feel sick.

Lelouch rolled over, gazing at his wall sleepily. "Sometimes I just wish that idiot could be gay." He muttered to the wall.

"Are _you_?" The wall asked.

"Not really. Just for him." Lelouch answered before realizing that the wall had just talked back to him. Well shit. But then C.C. stepped out of the shadows. Heh. He should've known.

"Lelouch, I'm your ally and comrade. If you want me to help you win Suzaku's heart, I would."

Lelouch blinked in surprise. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yes." C.C. answered, completely serious. "I would do that not only for your sake but for mine as well."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked, really confused now.

C.C. smiled serenely.

"Two guys making out is just plain hot no matter how you look at it."

* * *

missjasmin: Ahh I love that idea! Hope you don't mind if I steal it for a future chapter. ;) C.C. and Lelouch are soon to be co-conspirators... Poor Suzaku-kun. ^^;;


	4. Uh-Oh

"H-how much?"

"Eh~? How about five thousand yen?"

"_Five thousand_? Are you _insane_?"

"It is the only copy! He somehow found my phone and wiped everything off when I'd only gotten one copy printed. I guess if you don't want it that's okay too… We can always have a bidding war to raise money for the council."

Suzaku buried his face in one hand, exasperated. "Five thousand yen, huh?"

Of course Lelouch had erased the evidence. Luckily—or had she already known what would happen?—Milly had one picture printed of Lelouch dressed as a girl. And, for some reason or another, she was now offering it to Suzaku. He'd wanted to refuse point blank but when she'd shown it to him… How could he resist a picture of Lelouch in a dress wearing that sassy, sarcastic smile?

He dug around in his pocket and pulled out the only money he had for food that week. Of course, Lelouch would always help him out if he was in trouble financially... if Lelouch didn't know what he'd spent it on, obviously. If he did know… The thought made Suzaku shudder.

"I have four thousand." He muttered in exasperation, face heating at how pathetic it was. But it would be great blackmail someday! Yeah, right. Blackmail for sure.

Milly arched an eyebrow before snatching the money from his hand with a triumphant grin. "Fine. Four thousand. But because you couldn't afford the extra one thousand, I'm forced to give you a penalty."

"Which is?" Suzaku growled as he carefully took the photo from and slid it up his sleeve to conceal it; if anyone found out he would be chased to the ends of the earth.

Milly gave a demonic grin and marched over to the school announcing system, snatching up the microphone with a flourish.

"Hello everyone! This is your student council president speaking. I just wanted to let you all know that I have one copy of a picture of Lelouch decked out in his finest cross-dressing wear."

Suzaku's eyes widened in horror as the squeals of girls close to council room echoed down the hall. He could practically hear them bolting to the door to get to Milly so they could find out what they had to do to get this picture. "W-wha—Why the _hell_ did you do that?"

Milly turned a smirk on him and spoke directly into the microphone slowly and deliberately. "And I also want you all to know… Suzaku Kururugi just bought it off of me."

Suzaku's eyes widened further and he felt as if the world was spinning in his embarrassment, horror and all around fear. The sounds of hundreds footsteps pounding on the floors and thousands of high pitched screams seemed to come from everywhere.

Milly nodded happily to herself and uttered one word that Suzaku had never scrambled so fast to obey in his life; "Run."

Lelouch bolted as fast as he could to the student council room after hearing what Milly had said on the announcements. He had thought he'd gotten rid of all of the pictures! But apparently there was one left and Suzaku had bought it because obviously he wanted to be reminded of Euphie. Or to blackmail Lelouch, though Lelouch would do pretty much anything for the guy anyway.

He threw open the door and rushed in to find Milly spinning in a chair and cackling evilly. Of course. She'd probably planned the whole thing and was enjoying watching Suzaku run around. She really did have a mean streak to her.

"Alright. Where is he?" Lelouch tried to breathe normally but it was hard; he really wasn't used to running. And man, was he ever thirsty.

"Oh Lelouch. You're just in time! Hehe. I have something for you. Hehehe."

Milly offered him a bottle of what looked to be water. She opened her mouth as if prepared to launch into a speech about where she'd gotten it and how amazing it was but he was so thirsty he didn't give a crap. He snatched it from her hand and started gulping it down greedily. It tasted a little funny but he didn't care. She'd shut right up and was staring at him with huge eyes as he dropped the bottle and wiped his mouth.

"Refreshing. Now then… you obviously won't be much help because Suzaku isn't here so I'm going to chase him down. See ya!" He took off running again, desperate to find Suzaku and get a hold of the picture. Maybe burn it or something.

Milly stared after him, hands shaking and eyes wide in shock as he turned the hall corner and disappeared. "B-b-but Lelouch… t-that wasn't w-water…"

She covered her mouth and stared down at the bottle, pale at the fact he'd just downed the whole thing. "T-that w-was _aphrodisiac_!"

* * *

It didn't take Lelouch long to figure out where Suzaku was—the screaming girls were a huge help—but by the time he had almost made it to the third floor library, he was beginning to feel a weird prickle on his skin and his head felt warm and dizzy. He stopped to lean against a closet door, panting and rubbing the bridge of his nose in an effort to dispel the weird feeling in his head. This definitely wasn't good. Not good at all.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew his cellphone, flipping it open and making a quick decision before punching in the numbers he knew by heart.

"Lelouch," came C.C.'s amused voice on the other end. She always seemed so smug whenever he called her about anything.

"Yes. Listen…" He clutched his chest, sucking in air and wondering if all of the running had given him a fever. "I'm feeling weird. I think it's because I was running or something but… I don't know."

There was a pause on the other end and then a small sigh. "Did you… eat or drink anything lately?"

He blinked. "Only the water that Milly…" He suddenly stood straighter, suspicion and a sense of things suddenly coming together whispering at the back of his mind. "C.C., you wouldn't have put Milly up to anything, right? You wouldn't have given her drugged water to drug me?"

He heard the smallest of giggles on the other end and then the sounds of something being eaten. He didn't need to be there to know it was pizza. "Lelouch, it wasn't for you. It was for you to give to Suzaku! I figured if I came right out and said that, your pride wouldn't allow you to use it. If I gave it to you, you'd obviously figure it out. But because it was Milly… if she gave it to you jokingly I thought you might actually use it or something."

Lelouch's hand clenched tighter around his phone. "_What was it?_"

Suddenly, he felt his second phone—his 'Zero' phone—go off in his other pocket. He hesitated a second before taking it out with a grumbled, "Just a second" to C.C.

"Yes?"

"Z-Zero? It's me, Kallen! We've just gotten news that the Brittanian forces have somehow figured out where our base is! We must have a rat… But there's no time to figure out who it is because they've supposedly planned a surprise attack. For tomorrow night at exactly seven o' clock. Well, that's our guess anyway. Our rat risked his life and their trust to get us this info and there's a possibility they've discovered him. Though it's highly unlikely because they've shown no signs of movement. What would you like us to do?"

Lelouch was stunned at this horrific turn of events. He could barely think straight enough to pay attention to what Kallen was saying, let alone come up with some sort of strategy. Was it Suzaku who had told them? It couldn't be… so who was the rat? And what was in his system? And…

"How do you know Milly?" He had switched back to the phone C.C. had patiently been waiting on in order to try to gain some semblance of understanding of what was going on. With his head so messed up, he had decided to go with the most normal question.

"Hm… I told Nunnally and Milly I'm a friend of yours from outside school. They didn't ask too many questions but we've formed the 'Suzalulu' club. We all support your love! And I support the fact that you're getting a new credit card soon because I've almost maxed this one out on pizza…"

Lelouch buried his head in his hand and hung up on C.C. without bothering to utter a goodbye. Next, he did his best to get into the Zero state of mind and put his Zero cellphone back up to his ear.

"…ero! What are your orders?"

Kallen certainly sounded frantic. Lelouch concentrated the best he could through the haze of warmth and desire for something spreading through his body. "Get everyone to… the backup base… I'll be there as soon as I can… In a while…" His thoughts were sluggish and he hung up without waiting for a response, the most he could manage in the state he was in.

The sound of footsteps pounding down stairs made him sigh and he opened the closet, slipping in and shutting the door quietly behind him. A slow pulse had started throbbing through him and he was somehow turned on without even thinking about Suzaku… Suzaku's blushing face… Suzaku on top of him… Suzaku squirming beneath him… Moaning, licking, kissing, sucking…

He groaned and leaned his head on some boxes, his hand halfway into his pants without him even noticing. Damn. Why had he drunk that stuff? And, even worse, why had he drunk the whole thing? There was no way he could touch himself in some cramped storage closet with hardly enough room for two, especially with all of the girls running around. But he also couldn't leave the closet with a hard on and let everyone see him. Besides, walking all the way back to his sleeping quarters the way he was sounded like pure torture.

He groaned again. Was this some stupid metaphor fate had come up with? He couldn't come out of the closet for fear of being humiliated but staying in the closet wasn't an option. To make things worse, if he didn't leave the closet his army would be most likely be destroyed. Playing a horny student and a straight laced battle commander at the same time was hard… No, it was difficult. Using the word hard only served to draw him back to his predicament. It was rather painful but if someone walked in he could probably hide his erection better with his pants on. Of course, at that moment someone did burst in.

* * *

Suzaku realized the moment he stepped into the closet that it was Lelouch in there—the scent was unmistakable—but he didn't even stop to think before slamming the door shut and pressing himself against Lelouch, holding his hand over the other boy's mouth to keep him quiet. He watched the flittering of hundreds of shadows pass under the crack of the closet door with wide eyes. If he was found in here, he was done. There would be nowhere left to run. Luckily, they all kept chasing the girls in front of them and not a one stopped to check the closet. When they had all finally gone by, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and dropped his hand away from Lelouch's mouth.

It was only then that he started to wonder what Lelouch was doing in a dusty closet. He would've leaned back to ask him but there wasn't enough space so they both had to stay pressed together. Of course, that didn't stop him from trying. But when he moved, Lelouch let out a strangled noise. It startled Suzaku so much he forgot they were hiding.

"Hey Lelouch, are you okay?"

He wished there was more light so he could see Lelouch's face. In a sudden realization, he reached up to grab the string to turn on the light bulb.

"Nng... D-don't!" But it was too late; he had already turned the light on to Lelouch's fully flushed, hot, sweaty face. Fever? He leaned close to put his forehead to Lelouch's to check and Lelouch let out another strangled sound, clasping his hand over his mouth to stifle whatever the sound would've been.

"D-don't… m-move…" Lelouch's pleading eyes were enough to make Suzaku freeze in mid motion and really assess the situation. Of his leg between Lelouch's thighs and the fact that what he'd thought had been a broom handle poking his leg really wasn't a broom handle. Beyond that, he tried really hard not to think because that would lead to two things that seemed like broom handles in the dark.

"L-Lelouch. W-were you…?"

Lelouch clenched his jaw and shook his head, face scrunched up in pain. "I… t-took… something… accident…" He bit down hard on his lower lip as Suzaku shifted a tiny bit and a small gasp managed to make its way through his lips. Suzaku's embarrassment was suddenly overcome by another, stronger feeling—protectiveness. He hated seeing the one he loved in pain. He set his jaw determinedly.

"How long have you been like this?"

Lelouch grimaced again, the colour of his face deepening as if in shame. "Five… maybe ten minutes… C-can't remember w-when it started e-exactly…"

Suzaku felt pity and a slight anger welling up within him. Lelouch was someone who didn't have a lot of physical endurance so this was probably more painful than he was letting on. Plus, there was the whole… thing… that had happened between Lelouch and Zero that probably made him uncomfortable when he thought about sex. The designated tight school pants definitely didn't help the situation either.

"You have to take care of that right now."

Lelouch's head turned mechanically from side to side and he offered Suzaku a shaky smile. "I'll be fine. I'm sure it'll calm down."

"Yeah?" Suzaku demanded. "So how much of this stuff did you take?"

Judging from the way Lelouch's eyes shifted off to the side as he shrugged, a lot. But he still made no move to do anything about it.

"I'll be fine." Another tight lipped smile and Suzaku had enough. He leaned forward and slid his leg up a couple inches, pressing a little on Lelouch. Lelouch bit down on his lip so hard that blood began trickling down his chin. There were even tiny droplets of moistness gathering in the corner of his eyes. This was definitely not the cocky, proud person Suzaku knew. Whatever he had taken must've been really potent.

"Pants. Off."

Lelouch opened his mouth to protest and Suzaku narrowed his eyes, instantly shutting him up.

"Now."

Lelouch nodded and slowly started unzipping his pants, averting his eyes from Suzaku's face. Suzaku softened, guilt clawing at him. And an unnerving arousal that was frighteningly hard to control. All he could do was bring up images of Euphie's death to stop himself from doing anything to Lelouch. And think about how he would use her killer to deal with this arousal later.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything. You can trust me. I won't hurt you."

Lelouch simply kept his eyes averted and freed himself with a sigh of pleasure.

"Now you can… um… you know what to do. I'd leave but…"

The sound of rushing footsteps, believe it or not, had been ever present outside the door. And, though Suzaku could've slipped out, he'd decided not to because it was obvious Lelouch would get nothing done and would continue to suffer if he left. It was cruel to leave a friend in need, of course.

The word friend seemed to drift farther and farther away as Lelouch started relieving himself, stifled grunts and moans dancing seductively in Suzaku's ears. Then they stopped and Suzaku turned his face halfway to catch Lelouch staring at him. He blinked rapidly and looked away, the image of Lelouch turned on forever etched into his mind.

"Suzaku…" He almost jumped out of his skin at his own name but he slowly turned and fixed a gaze on Lelouch's _face_. Which seemed even more flushed than before. And now he was breathing heavily and his eyelids were flickering. Judging from the dreamy expression on his face, he wasn't all there.

"W-what?" _Please, please don't say anything that will turn me on more. I may have a lot of self-restraint but I'm only human._

"I want you."

That phrase coming out of Lelouch's mouth was so unbearably exciting that Suzaku just about started tearing clothes. But it was the _drug_ talking! Or was the drug making Lelouch express his inner desires? Or…

"It hurts. I need you. I can't do it myself… I want you. You know I love you, right? I only want _you_. Help me. I love you."

Each statement was a blow to Suzaku's mental health. And his heart was just about ready to die from pumping so fast. He nodded numbly and turned to Lelouch, watching detachedly as Lelouch took his hand and placed it on his stomach, trailing lower and lower. He closed his eyes when his hand finally rested on Lelouch's member, and he began doing things he'd never imagined he'd do to his childhood friend. After this, the friendship between them would be forced to undergo changes… it seemed his only options were to lose it altogether or… lose it all together. For better or for worse.

Lelouch head tilted back as Suzaku rubbed him. He seemed so lost to everything but what Suzaku was doing to him. He swiveled his hips and drew out a long gasp. Of course, Suzaku's self-restraint had pretty much disappeared by then and his other hand was suddenly joining the first. Before he even knew it, one of his hands had trailed down between Lelouch's legs. In a moment of weakness, he slipped one of his fingers into Lelouch, making the other boy hiss. It was hotter than he'd ever imagined. And tight. He wondered what it would be like to…

Lelouch suddenly went rigid for a particularly long time and came all over Suzaku's uniform. Suzaku suddenly snapped out of whatever he'd been into and tried to move back, horrified that he'd almost actually ended up… He was as bad as Zero! Taking advantage of a drugged friend who trusted him. Of course Lelouch loved him, but not that way! Not in the way he loved Lelouch… Lelouch saw him as a friend!

"W-what the…"

Both Lelouch and Suzaku stared down in confusion. Lelouch had come but…

"It's still… up…"

Lelouch had never been athletic; as a matter of fact, he was athletically weaker than even most of the girls at the school. He had no physical endurance! And yet!

Suzaku shook his head in amazement at the potency of whatever Lelouch had taken and proceeded to help Lelouch yet again. But not using his traitorous hands. He simply slid his knee up against Lelouch and began grinding it up and down. Lelouch clutched his arms, nails digging in and suddenly bit down on Suzaku's shoulder to stifle a whimper. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch, both holding him up and pulling him closer as he finished him. This time, he was done. So done that he collapsed weakly into Suzaku's arms and was unconscious immediately.

Suzaku sank to the floor, clutching Lelouch in his arms and gently covering him as he wondered how to clean up this mess. He buried his face in Lelouch's soft, dark hair, closing his eyes at the sound of Lelouch's breathing.

"Jeez, this situation is so messed up. What the hell am I going to do with you, Lelouch?"

**Bonus: The Suzalulu Club**

**"**And so I hereby dub this the Suzalulu club! Yay!" Milly clapped as C.C. smiled serenely and Nunnally nodded happily.

"Yeah! I would be so happy if Suzaku became my other big brother. But how do we get Suzaku to love Lelouch?"

C.C. rolled her eyes, hugging a pillow she'd picked up and leaning forward with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Suzaku already does love Lelouch, And since they both love each other but are too dense to see it, we have to force them together in a sexual situation that will make them see just how much they care for one another."

Milly laughed, clapping her hands and nodding happily. "Yes! Lelouch may possibly do something Suzaku suggests but Suzaku is so… proper! We should give him something to relax him. And maybe even turn him on."

C.C. leapt up with an excited grin. "Aphrodisiac! And maybe mix it with a little bit of something else… Like painkillers."

Milly stared in nervous admiration. "Great idea but won't heavy duty painkillers mess with his mind?"

"Yes but that's what we want,"

Milly contemplated before nodding and leaping up. "Okay! It's decided!" She marched out of the room happily and C.C. sprinted to catch up, the two chatting happily. Nunnally sat there sadly, listening to their footsteps retreat. When they were almost gone, she finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"But shouldn't we get them together using real feelings? If it's just sex then it isn't real love. It should go true love and then pure, gentle sex. Maybe if we put Lelouch in fake danger and Suzaku had to rescue… Hey! Hey! Guys? C.C.? Milly? Oh well. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Yay posted! ^^ I got some free time! For some reason it seems I don't have much to do at 12:00 am. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

missjasmin: Haha thanks! :D I loved writing screwed up situations... Perhaps I'm actually sort of sadistic when it comes to making my characters suffer... Ah! Delving too much into my own psychology is bad for me. ;)

Yasvi: Thank you, it means a lot! As for Nunnally... How she knew is actually going to come into the story a little while later. It's just not many people are paying attention to how she figured it out right now because they're pretty into their own problems. But don't worry... Lulu is certainly going to notice something bizarre about his sister soon! Aha, no problem with being familiar; I love to hear your thoughts! Yes, Suzaku will certainly be surprised when the plan goes into play. ;) Hope you like the length of this chapter as a whole! ^^ It ended up being the longest I've written yet to make up for the long pause.

Jade: Oh my I do too! I agree with her so much it actually sort of scares me... 3

Jason: Yep! Seems like he's prepared for many things but_ that_ wasn't one of them. But no need to worry. He'll definitely be prepared next time. ;3

BabeBlkBear: Teehee glad you like it! 3 And yes, Lelouch is a brilliant man but he's a little dense when it comes to his own love affairs... Shirley can attest to that.

Soooo not sure when next update will be but hopefully soon. Actually I've planned out the ending... Still not sure how many chapters it'll be but probably at least three or four more not including the epilogue. And the surprise. Oh the surprise. Okay it probably won't be that surprising but I hope you'll stick around and thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing!


End file.
